The invention relates to a displacement pick-up for detecting the displacement of an actuator driven by a rotating drive element, in particular a transmission output pinion, particularly for a sliding roof in motor vehicles, of the generic type.
Such displacement pick-ups are used in the control and detection of position of drive units, in order to detect the displacement of the actuators, driven by the drive units, inside the drive units. With the integrated indexing mechanism, high positioning accuracy is attainable. In a conventional indexing mechanism, when the indexing cam disposed on the first indexing wheel strikes the tooth flanks of the teeth of the second indexing wheel, in order to slave it rotationally in increments, the result is clearly-audible clicking sounds, which if the indexing sequence is rapid cause considerable noise. Because of this noise, some kinds of applications in which extensive noiselessness is demanded are closed to such displacement pick-ups.